1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is catheter equipment for use in connection with the placement of catheters in conduits for such purposes as dilatation, occlusion, infusion, removal, and visualization, i.e. for use in connection with basically any catheterization procedure.
More specifically, the invention relates to a primary or deflector guiding catheter means and method for guiding and emplacing secondary catheters in areas where routine access is difficult or impossible by conventional means. Secondary catheters include, among others, dilatation, infusion, perfusion, diagnostic and occlusion embolectomy catheters. The primary catheter of the invention may be also used to guide and emplace guide wires instead of secondary catheters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I am unaware of any prior art relating to deflector guiding catheters.